


Encounter With Fate

by KawaiiCinnamonRoll1



Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Dio (mentioned) - Freeform, Gold Experience Requiem - Freeform, Headcanon, Made in Heaven - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, My First Fanfic, Silver Chariot Requiem - Freeform, Stands, Sun City (fictional town where Star lives), stand arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCinnamonRoll1/pseuds/KawaiiCinnamonRoll1
Summary: Follow life of young girl called Star and her weird adventure into world of Stands.
Relationships: Star (OC)/Doppio, Star/Diavolo, other OCs
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and l hope you'll like it.

Chapter 1

Winter, 2001 Days passed but little had changed in the eyes of young girl. Every day felt the same and she wished to find a way to change that style of living but didn't know how and where to begin ever after the recent twisted events. She sighed as she watched the city lights shining in the distance in dark night like stars on the sky through the window of her small apartment. Being deep in thoughts she didn't noticed door bell ringing. ''Anybody home?'' Voice that seemed familiar came behind door and snaped her out of her thoughts. ''Who is it?'' She asked. ''Your next door neighbor, Jasmina.'' Voice behind door said. She slowly opened the door and saw old wrinkled grey haired woman in light brown nightgown and slippers standing in front of her with strange box in her hands.''Oh, good evening mrs. Jasmina. How can l help you?'' Smile appeared on her pale face as she tried to look not too surprised over unexpected visit from her next door neighbor. ''Good evening too you too, l'm just here to bring you this box that mailman left at my door by accident this morning.'' Old women smiled kindly. ''lt has your name on it if you don't believe me.'' She looked at box and took it. ''Ah, yes.. l was wondering why there wasn't any mail for me these days. lt's been a while since l ordered this after all.'' she lied. ''Thank you for bringing me my mail and l apologize for misunderstanding, next time l'll put sign on my door so this wouldn't happen again.'' Pitched black haired girl smiled back at old women. ''No, no.. It wasn't your mistake, you don't have to apologize. And you're welcome, it would be waste if it got lost... Well, anyway that's all and l have to go now, good night.'' Old women finished her sentence smiling and walked away. ''Ok, good night and thanx!'' Girl closed the door and placed the box on the bed. 'Box for me?' After staring at box for few moments she opened it and took out necklace with indigo colour crystal and letter next to it were silver dagger and a gold coin. She then took the letter and found picture inside envelope. Letter along with things were sent by anonymous person. After reading letter she looked at the picture. Without thinking too much she stood up, changed clothes that was consisted out of black boots, jeans, shirt and knee lenght coat with hood and waited for midnight. After midnight when everybody were at sleep she went out on her usual work shift. But what she didn't see coming was a event that will forever change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

By the time dawn broke young girl came back home. Tired and exhausted after a weird night she fell down on bed and just when she was about to sleep someone knocked on the door. 'What now?' yawning she lazily got up and opened the door (in last moment she was able to grab a bathrobe to cover her clothes before opening the door). Bunch of elementary girls in school uniforms asked if she was intrested in buying homemade cookies. ''We're selling cookies in neighborhood so we could use that money for school purposes.'' one girl explained smiling. But when they saw her they became scared. Her long pitch black hair was in complete mess and her eyes looked like she didn't sleep for days. ''Yeah, ok.. l'll buy some... How much are they?'' she asked with rather uniterested voice. One of girls gave her box and said: ''Only 5$ per box.'' and smiled at odd girl. Although human food meant nothing to her she bought it anyway. She liked kids and school uniforms were always reminding her on her old school days. ''Thank you so much miss!'' Girls said and quickly walked away still thinking how eerie she looked. ''Yeah, you're welcome.'' She put the box of cookies away and went back to bed. When girl woke up it was night time, feeling hungry she walked over to fridge and took out small bottle filled with red liquid and sat on the couch in the living room. 'Drinking fresh ''red juice'' is better but this will do for now, well at least till l get more next week.' she thought while watching TV. Putting empty bottle on the table she then changed her clothes covered in dry blood stains and walked out to meet that stranger who sent her box night before. Anonymous person told her in letter for them to meet on the street that was usually crowded with people but not this night. Maybe because of rain or the fact that being outside was getting dangerous lately for reason well known to her but less known for majority of other citizens in town. Min later tall figure holding umbrella appeared.

''Miss Star, l presume.'' Stranger said while looking at young girl.  
''Yes, that's me. And how can l call you mr.?'' Girl asked. ''You can call me Smith.'' Stranger replied to her question, although they both knew that those were not their real names but nothing more than mere alias instead. As a hunter she had to keep her real identity hidden and live under false names. ''Well first of all, it's nice to meet you mr. Smith.'' her mouth curved into a small smile under her umbrella. ''Nice to meet you too miss Star. Why don't we go somewhere for a drink miss or are we going to stand here in rain?'' he smiled a little. Star looked at him. ''Sure, it would be better to talk this out in café.'' They went to half empty café and sat down next to window. Waiter came and asked what they want to offer. ''Tomato juice for me, please.'' black haired girl said while mr. Smith ordered cup of coffee. Waiter came back with their drinks and placed it on the table. Star took glass with tomato juice and drank a bit. She noticed that mr. Smith had curious expression on his face. ''ls vampire drinking tomato juice interesting to you mr. Smith?'' ''Maybe.'' he replied and then added; ''lt's not like you get a chance to see vampire 'drinking tomato juice' everyday.'' she giggled ''Well, l guess you're right. For humans it is. Anyway, here's the report you asked for in your letter. Problem that was troubling you and your family is taken care of.'' Star said with serious expression on her face. Mr. Smith took gulp of coffee and looked at her. ''l see.'' was a short respond but enough to remind her that that where they were at the moment was not the best place to contiune the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Walking alone on empty cobblestone streets in the Old part of the town where traffic lamps and few small vintage shops were the only source of light on cold winter Sunday evening never felt so good to pitched black haired girl called Star. 'It's been long time since l got a chance to see evening like this.. It feels really nostalgic too. Although l don't know why.' Star thought while watching snowflakes falling down and gently landing on concrete and trees. Feeling cold she pulled her light blue scarf closer to herself and thanx to her furry knee-lenght black coat with hood she wore her tiny body was warm. Unfortunately, her nostalgic memories were cut short after hearing loud noise coming from dark alleyway near by. ''What was that?!'' voices of people were shouthing from everywhere. People rushed out on the streets from their homes. Black smoke covered entire street. Looking at confused and scared citizens was a reason enough for Star to go and find out was going on. Running off fast she reached dark alleyway in a moment and saw dead body lying on the ground. Around body were garbage cans burning in unusual colours and were cousing black smoke. Thoughts of wondering if she should interfere or not was soon cut off by the sound of Police sirens. ''Culprit wearing black robes ran off as soon as he set garbage cans on fire.'' One eyewitness explained what he saw to police and local TV reporters. ''This culprit also killed for now unidentified victim,'' Police confirmed after fire was extinguished by fireman and then added; ''Investigation will be carried on these days to find, capture and bring who ever was rensposible for this crime to justice. As for cizitens.. We'll provide better security at night.'' With that said by chief officer everyone felt little relieved but still scared for their safety. 

Week passed by fast.  
Star sat on the couch and turned on TV to watch the news. Suddenly her eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. ''After police investigation, it was discovered that that unidentified victim of that unfortunate night last week ago was male person 45 years old man called mr. Smith.'' TV reporter said. Glass she was holding slipped out of her hands, fell on the floor, broke and red liquid spilled across the floor. After hearing news, she got up, turned TV off, changed clothes and ran out still in shock. ''It appeared this culprit was a partner with the one l took out recently.. He avanged his partner by killing mr. Smith.'' those were the only thoughts girl had while she watched vampire's body turning into dust. Two days later, covered in black clothes Star came on cemetery joining the funeral. Though family and friends of mr. Smith didn't know who she was. Cold wind was blowing and sky had heavy grey clouds. 'What a nice winter day..' Star thought to herself. After funural was over and people were walking away while mouring and crying. Standing there alone she laid down bouquet of white flowers on the grave. ''Excuse me for asking but who are you, miss?'' Young brown haired woman asked her, wiping tears of her eyes with small piece of cloth. Star looked at her assuming that she's his wife. ''Mr. Smith was old friend of mine..'' Moment of silence filled the air. ''My condolences to You and your family, ma'am.'' Star said and walked away leaving young woman confused and lots of questions on her mind. ''T-thank you.''


	4. Organization SD

Organization SD

Month later spring came and one day Star received invitation from particular secret organization she heard of before but thought that was just a rumor. Invitation had some info written on it. Star read it carefully and wondered why they sent that invitation to her out of all other expert hunters out there who were dealing with same creatures of the night and perhaps even Stands. She knew she wasn't the only hunter and that competition was though to beat. However, she chose to go over to their HQ to see what they want from her. There was no time to waste so the very next morning she rushed to train station to get in the train that led to location that was written on the invitation. Two hours long trip felt like eternity. Through the trip Star noticed that in train there were only couple of passengers. Train was half empty but was crowded with people when she got in and barely found empty seat. Train wasn't stopping at any station since there wasn't any (she was glad for that). 'I could have sworn that train was full when l came..' Star thought. She then decided to take a walk while looking at passengers gave her weird feeling. They were staring at somewhere without moving. Train was heading North and there were some houses along the way although they looked abandoned. ''What is this place? A-and where is this train going to exactly?'' Everything then went pitch black. Darkness replaced the light for few seconds and new landscape appeared when train went out of tunnel. Star looked around being confused, people who were sitting there are now all gone. Through the window she saw name of location on a train station. 'Finally..' not caring about anything that happened she got out of train and saw two men in suits waiting in front of car for someone. They looked at her and walked over. "Excuse me miss is your name Star?" one of two men asked. "Yes, that's me. Why?" "Nice to meet you miss Star, we were sent to wait for you and bring you to mr. X. Did You had pleasant trip, by the way?" "Not exactly pleasant trip but it could have been worse." she shruged "I see, too bad. Well, could you come with us now miss? mr. X doesn't like waiting too much." their expressions were unreadable "Yes, of course." she sat inside a luxury car that then they rode off to unkown location. After hour of ride in car going into unfimiliar direction and far from city, (not that she has ever been there before) they finally arrived. Men got out of car and opened door for their new guest to exist and escort her inside. When Star got out the car she got blinded for second by bright sunlight. Standing in front of large building she felt bit nervous but decided to meet their boss. ''This way miss.'' Men told her and when she entered the building she saw servants bowing and greeting her. 

''Luxurious life..'' Star mumbled to herself before going to elevator. ''We're here, miss.'' Men pointed at big door. ''Ah, l see. Thank you a lot.'' She knocked on the door and walked in. Room was spacious, had big windows, was decorated by furniture, expensive and rare stuff including various paintings on the walls from famous artists and books on the shelves. On chair behind mahogany desk sat middle aged man in pitch navy blue suit. ''Good afternoon miss Star, you finally arrived. l've been waiting for quite a while.'' ''Good afternoon mr. Petrov, l apologize for keeping you waiting.'' she bowed ''It's alright. Now, have a seat, please.'' Star sat on comfy chair in front of desk and looked at man. ''Why do you need me if l may ask?'' ''Going straight to the point, interesting.'' man replied making girl feel little guilty for saying that but she just pushed those thoughts away having one goal on her mind. ''Easy, all your questions will be answered but first, are you up for a drink?'' Drink didn't sound like a bad idea especially after such long trip. ''Yeah, tomato juice please.'' Servants brought drinks and placed them on dask. ''Let me introduce myself. My name is Petrov and l'm the boss of this secret organization. Our mission is to work in shadows, underground. ln short, away from public and media. Small number of people know about our existance aside government and some people from high level society.''   
''l see, no wonder why you're this far away from cities. And you're dealing with these creatures of the night, l assume.'' ''That's correct and exactly what our purpose is and major part of our mission miss.'' "Oh. I do same, what a coincidence." Man smirked at her comment. "And now, to answer your question to why l invited you here." "Hm, yes?" "There are strange cases going on lately. Unfortunately Police is useless when it comes to these problems.'' "Yes, indeed. I'm quite familiar how things work. Both in Underground and Police." Star said while taking her glass and drinking tomato juice. "Then, that means l don't have to explain that part. Am l right?" "Yes, that's correct. You can go straight to the point as all as l care." "Very well then. Take a look at these documents. Man opened the drawer, pulled out off folder and gave it to Star. ''By the way, I heard that you're one excellent hunter. Something we despretly need." Star took the folder, opended it and found out bunch of papers and pictures of young people. On papers there were letters that spelled words; "Missing" and "Found" and names of those people on pictures. What cought Star's eye the most was the name of place where those people were in before they went missing; 'Sun City Karaoke Club''. Looking through their profiles she also found out that they were ordinary students. She frowned a bit "What happened to them?" she asked. "As you can see miss Star, they suddenly went missing without a trace. Many of them are around 20 years old." ''l see.. Any info about person or people behind this crime?'' mr. Petrov sighed "For now we're bit short on those details." "Then how do you expect to find who ever did this without such important info?" she said coldly "Crime happened month ago and Police went searching for culprit but without a success. We then sent our party and all we found are pictures of these missing people which we now owe as you can see. Also, culprit hid all traces of his crime very good." girl raised her eyebrow "Thinking that supernatural creature did this for what ever reason?" "Yes, that is one of the possibilities. Reason why we think it might be is because of--" he was then cut off in the middle of his sentence by servant who seemed to be in hurry, carrying papers and dropping them on the desk. "Sir, we have new informations on the case and l was told to bring them to you as fast as l can." "Thank you. You may leave now." man told young short dark brown haired servant in black and white suit. "Yes sir!" unamed servant on his way out the room he looked at Star with his green eyes and gentle smile. "Good afternoon miss." Star slightly blushed for the first time in a long time. "Yeah, good afternoon. l see, l have lots of questions to ask you mr. X. Other than this case.'' Star turned to face the man in front of her. ''And that would be?'' he took a cigar and was interested in her sudden change of her mood ''How old have you been existing, l mean this organization and stuff?'' ''Good question.'' he smirked again and continued; ''This may sound funny but only for a decade.'' "A decade?" "Yes, it's quite unusual story really.." "What do you mean?" "But that's story for some other time." he waved his hand "Anyway, if you want to join this organization you'll get payed well for your work. Your hunting skills could sure help us a lot. We'll provide you all you need, place, everyday fresh blood bags or tomato juice." "That sounds good. haha." Star couldn't help but laugh at last part of his sentence. He laughed a bit as well at her reaction. "Missions are on daily schedule but l hope you won't mind that. Not to forget the trainings too. We need more soilders after last mission where we lost ten of our men." Mr. Petrov explained. "Was enemy that hard to beat?" "Yes but luckly others survived but were still injured." "I see and l'm sorry for your lost. And as for offer.. l'll have to think about it." "Of course. Since we're limited with time, we can only give you a week to decide wether you want to join us or not." "lt's ok because that will be enough, thank you." "Ok then, miss Star. Let us know and we'll take care of the rest." "Hai, sir. It's a deal." both of them got up and shaked hands. 

By the end of the day Star came back home. Tired and exhausted she fell asleep easily. In her dream she was in same train surronded by corpses passangers. Then she woke up looked at clock. It was 3 am and she went to bathroom. 'That train and those passengers from yesterday..' Dream was still fresh in her mind even after she went back to bed again. Morning sun light shone through the window waking her up. Star got up yawned and looked at city from balcony. "New day new possibilites.." Wanting to forget about the dream and yesterday, she took phone and called her best friend. 

"Hello?" "Hey Rox', it's me, Star." "Hii Star, sup? How are you? Long time no see." her best friend was always cheerful, positive and optimistic (something Star lacked at hard times and liked about her best friend) "Nothing much, l'm ok. What about you?" "Pretty much the same. Nothing but work and more work." she chukled a bit "Yeah. Umm, do you have time for a coffee with me now?" "Coffee? Yep." "Great, meet me at old bank in 20 mins. Ok?" "Sure, see ya'!" "Bye!" Star hang up the phone and started dressing up. 20 mins later Star walked down the street and saw tall and slim young girl. Girl had crimson hair tied up in pony tail, black choker, earrings on her left ear, colourful bracelets on left hand, black T-shirt, jeans, blue snickers and flower tattoo on her right hand leaning on the wall. "Hey, Star!" girl waved. "Rox'!" Star rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Damn, l haven't see you in ages..!!" "I know, l know. Sorry about not calling you sooner.. It's just that l was busy and-" "Just cut to the chase,already." Roxy interrupted her. "By the way Star, you haven't change at all." "Heh, neither did you Rox'." Roxy hugged her back. "Just like old times.. You rarely change." "Oh, come now.." Roxy rolled her red eyes. ''Don't get phatetic now, just 'cause we didn't see each other for a long time." "No, not at all dummy." Star giggled as they walked towards nearest cafe. "So, what brings you to me?" Roxy asked as they sat down in local cafe. "Nothing much, l know that you're good in business with organizations and things.. And l wondered if you could help me out on something." Star replied. Waiter came next to them and they both ordered glasses of tomato juice. Roxy took out cigar from her pocket. "I see." Waiter arrived moments later with their drinks "Thanx." "You're welcome miss', enjoy." thinking of how strange it was for someone to order glass of tomato juice. "So, will you help me? Pleasee.." Roxy sighed. "You know l will, so stop acting so immature. Tell me what's the name of organization?'' ''Yeah, name of organization is SD." "Ooh. I know that one but it's quite young organization although it proved its self to be quite good in solving supernatural cases." "Hm, really?" Star looked at Roxy surprised. "Yes but why are you asking tho?" Star wasn't type of person to reveal too much informations to anyone but Roxy was the only exception so she showed her the invitation she got from the organization. Roxy took and examined it. ''What do you think?'' Red haired girl looked back at Star and gave back the paper. ''Well, l think you should accept the offer. I mean it's not like you'll recieve such offer everyday.'' ''Good point.'' Star sighed. ''I suppose you're right.'' Conversation continued till late hours. Day was slowly fading into night before young girl came back home again wanting nothing much but shower and sleep.

Things recently started happening way too fast in her opinion.


	5. First Mission

First Mission

After thinking about the offer and conversation with her friend Roxy, Star decided to take the opportunity and join the organization. ''Welcome to our organization miss. Right this way.'' Mr. Petrov greeted her as she walked in large building carrying her bag. ''Thank you.'' Star smiled kindly. ''Here's your bedroom.'' one of the servants opened door the room. ''Woah, not bad!'' she was happy to see how her new home will be. Bedroom was large with big bed, two wood colour nightstands on each side of the bed, two lamps on light purple walls, paintings, modern light grey clock, big windows and door to balcony with white curtains, wall colour matching carpet on the grey floor, light brown desk and chair in the left corner of the room, closet, bookshelf, wood table with vase full of colourful flowers in the middle of the room with sofa, two chairs and TV in front. ''Miss, here you have your own bathroom.'' Servant pointed at the door. ''Sweet..!!'' Star was surprised by the look of mondern grey and white designed bathroom with clean towels nicely folded on the metal shelves. ''l'm glad that you like it, miss.'' servant bowed.

Night came fast and moon shone on clear starry sky. Meanwhile miles away in dark alleyway in abandoned part of the Sun City there was one club owned by unusual young couple where everything strange to normal people was normal. Club was placed in old building and had small sign next to metal door that said: ''Sun City Karaoke Club''. Club was well known to Police and in town for its bad reputation involving drugs, prostitution, mafia gatherings and other quite bizzare things but was still popular among youth despite all the warnings given by the Police. Inside the club had loud music, dim neon lights, thick layer of smoke and cigars and drinks all over the place. Stairs and walls had black and red colour, one wall had mirror, black carpet stained with all kinds of liquid on the floor, tables and chairs were in bad shape and dirty but nobody cared about that. Dark corners with red sofa, round tables and with little light coming from the candles were VIP places (only clean places in the entire club). Large red round stage with rod for dancing was in the center of the place while TV and karaoke mics were on the floor next to it. Every night there were some parties going on and the place was always crowded. On weekends music played loud till dawn but since there were no people living in that part of the town license for loud music and late parties wasn't needed. Three stories high and most importantly abandoned building with no neighbors in sight was perfect place for such illegal club. Authorities were powerless to take down that club or do anything there.  
Two girls in elegant black dresses walked into the club and looked around. ''Umm, Cindy.. I don't think this place is nice, maybe we should go somewhere else.'' blue curly haired girl wearing glasses told her blonde haired friend. ''Oh, stop being so shy.'' Blonde haired girl called Cindy told her and went down stairs to find a free table with blue haired girl following her behind being little scared. Cindy was unable to find free table and was about to go but male voice stoped her. ''Hey girls, you can sit over here.'' Someone from VIP place called out. Blonde haired girl turned around and looked at dark corner with candle burning light on the table. ''VIP place?'' Girls walked and sat where the unknown person was. Star was on her first mission and was closely observing the situation from another corner of the club while drinking her usual drink. 'Some one has a nerve..' Suddenly half angel half machine like spirit appeared by her side.

'This is bit risky, summoning my Stand like this could be dangerous.. Especially since I don't know how many Stand Users might be around here. But at this point..it's not like a have much of a choice. I will fulfil my mission under all costs. And won't let my new boss down.' she thought. ''Iron Maiden, fly over there and collect me more informations.'' 'My Iron Maiden is suitable Stand when it comes to this.' being confident in herself she ordered her Stand. Iron Maiden flied in the direction of the VIP place but was stopped in mid air by something or rather someone. ''Huh?!'' Star's eyes wandered as she felt invisble tight grip on her hand. 'Enemy Stand?!' Iron Maiden tried to free itself as well from same invisible force. Person in the dark corner grined. ''Ladies, what do you wish to drink? It's on me.'' girls were surprised at the stranger and sat down next to him. ''Um, you really don't have to-'' blue haired girl tried to decline the offer but was cut off by the male ''Nonesense! It would be my pleasure to treat you two nice ladies with some drinks. It's the least I can do.'' his voice was smooth with Italian accent and they both blushed at the same time. In the meantime Iron Maiden was struggling against unknown enemy Stand. ''C-coward..'' Star mumbled not taking her eyes of the VIP place. ''Ha, ha... Clever bastard. He knows very well that in situation like this l won't be able to use full power of my Stand without dragging unnecessary attention from others in this damn club.'' she groaned quietly btting her lip to keep silent because of pain in her hand as invisible battle between Stands (to non-Stand Users) was going on. She felt her hand starting to hurt more. Man knew exactly what was going on and was enjoying the torture he was giving to Star while drinking whisky and chatting with two girls. His Stand was powerful and nothing Star has ever seen. 'Impossible..' thinking of a way to defeat his Stand she didn't notice young purple haired boy passing by and looking at her with pitty in his yellow eyes. ''F... it. Enough of this. Iron Maiden, kick his @ass!'' she yelled out loud. Suddenly grip on her hand let go as her Stand kicked enemy's Stand with all its force making User's face bleed from the powerful blow. ''Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!'' Girls next to him started screaming at the sight of blood on the table. Music went down and people turned around to see what's going on. Man quickly got up and made his way towards the exist but was stopped by Star's Iron Maiden who blew another punch in his stomach making him fall on the ground. This cought attention of young boy in turtleneck pink sweater and purple pants.

''Interesting.. I'm sure that Boss will be glad to hear about this.'' he told to himself before vanishing in the crowd. Club was closed not much after what happened with many people complaining about ruined party but the entire thing was forgotten fast. And that night Star finished successfully her first mission with one broken bone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

'l'm impressed that you managed to to complete this mission without much trouble. Entire thing was covered as an accident by our men.'' chubby short gray haired boss of SD organization clossed his eyes and inhaled smoke from cigar relaxing in his leather chair in his office. ''That man is Italian citizen and his name is Q. B. He was arrested and sentenced to jail for four or five years mainly because he was involved with the case of missing students among other minor criminal activities, including even drug dealing. Two girls who were with him almost fell for sweet talk and became his victims.'' he then slowly opened his blue eyes to look at Star who was sitting in front while exhaling the smoke. ''You prevented that from happening but that aside.. Tell me how you able to do that.'' She coughed a bit, smoke of cigars was always getting on her nerves. ''Um, well..'' she tried to think of the right answer. ''Let me guess, it was battle between Stands?'' ''Y-you know?'' Star was cought off guard by that comment. ''Hehe, of course l do. Creatures of the night aren't the only things we're fighting against.'' 'Thought so..' girl played with the bim of her light blue shirt nervously. ''I don't know why though but something tells me you're novice when it comes to Stands.''She knew that he was right and just nodded slightly. That night while sitting on the balcony with view on the ocean of her new room she started thinking about how it all actually began not so long ago.


	7. Chapter 6.1 - Flashback

Chapter 6.1

Flashback

It was almost a month before New Year and shopping malls were crowded with people buying decoractions and gifts for the upcoming Holidays. That never really bothered young girl who was alone most of the time and wasn't the fan of celebrating in a way people do because her way of spending Holidays were simple. However that Holiday season was different than any other before. It's as they say: ''Evil never sleeps.'' Holiday season is time of the year when rate of crimes and mysterious disappearances is higher than any other normal day of the year in small town called Sun City. That Christmas night right there and then while on her way back home from work in one fatal moment she got shot by the arrow out of nowhere by unknown person and instead of dying she miraculously survived. The following days before and after New Year, she felt as if something wrong was going on but didn't had a single clue of what might it be. Lack of rest because of lots of work was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. Trying to discover the source of whatever was happening failed each time. Runing out of ideas and options she decided to visit a Tarot shop she heard of that was located in Old part of the town and ask them for help. Owner of the shop was a Egyptian fortunteller called Avdol. ''You miss are a Stand User.'' he politely said as soon as she finished her story all while listening carefully every detail with cup of tea. ''Stand what??'' was one and only question she asked being confused as never before. Avdol-san tried to explain that this power she obtained wasn't something she should fear of but with enough practise should be able to master it since he himself was also a Stand User to her surprise. Star had no choice but to follow his instructions and guidance very closely. She found his wisdom and patience inspiring and motivational. Many times Star wanted to give up on hard training but fortuneteller that treated her as his disciple kept motivating her to continue. Under his constant and serious supervision, strong willed mind and calm demeanor Star learned how to control her new power. Then again her new Sensei wasn't always strict and serious and they sometimes used to spend time to talk and laugh instead of just training. After some time Avdol-san finally decided to give a name to her Stand; Iron Maiden to which Star agreed on. On first mission all the hard work payed off good. Wanting to let her Sensei know of her successful progress she hurried back to the Tarot shop only to find it closed and information of his death left Star heartbroken. She was sure Avdol-san would be very proud of her success. 

''So, some vampire named DIO was responsible for his death in Egypt? Is that true?'' ''I'm afraid it is.'' unknown old man replied with sad expression on his face. ''Where is he now?'' burning desire for vengeance filled her heart. Man heavily sighed. ''He is long gone, miss.'' ''Huh? Gone? But..but how?'' man that talked with her was apparently Avdol's friend and said a tale of tragic fate that striked both him, Avdol-san and rest of their comrades in Egypt. Soon she learned that old man's name was Joseph Joestar. ''And, you miss are Avdol's friend as well?'' ''Yeah..desiciple, to be more precise.'' ''I see.'' both struggled with holding their emotions back while talking about their dear old friend and Sensei. She could never forget what he did for her or thank him enough. Now knowing that that this DIO vampire was defeated and no longer alive made her more angry and sad at the same time. It was all all over before it even began. Passing by the shop each time brought back nostalgic memories. Mr. Joestar and Star made a deal not to talk about their meeting again and pretend that it never happened due to safety reasons.


	8. Underground Street Race

Underground Street Race 

''Star.'' chubby man called up to black haired girl sitting in the living room and reading fashion magazine ''Yes, sir?'' girl looked at him ''l have a suggestion I think you might like to hear.'' ''What is it?'' man sat down on the couch taking out piece of paper out of his pocket inside a jacket and giving it to the girl. Girl got up the chair to take the paper and read it. ''This is-'' ''Yes, Underground Street Race.'' she was interrupted by the man who finished the rest of the sentence for her. ''But why, sir? What does this supposed to mean?'' ''Easy with the questions, Geez. Ask one question at the time if you don't mind.'' man rubbed his forehead in annoyance. ''I apologize.'' she said with faint smile. ''As I was saying..this evening we have been invited to join this special event that will be held at nearby local area.'' ''And my role in this is?'' ''You're quite eager to know everything at once. And jumping into conclusins is a bad habbit, you know?'' man said in serious voice. Star rolled eyes at his predictable comment crossing her arms. ''Yeah, yeah.. I know.'' she scoffed. Dealing with someone like Star was never an easy task, but was the only thing boss could conclude easily. Many times it was either arguments or misunderstandings from both sides. ''Your mission is easy, tonight you'll come with me as a body guard in disguise.'' ''Huh? A body guard?'' Star chuckled a bit thinking that the boss was joking about it but after a moment of puase and look on his face it was clear to her that he meant what he said. ''You'll wear a evening dress and act like you're my escort.'' she turned around blushing and giggling to which boss responded with long sigh. ''Alright,'' collecting herself and her thoughts she continued; ''I understand my mission but why is this so important?'' boss looked at her ''Beacuse this is, as you already know ilegal thing and perfect time for certain individuals to make their move.'' ''Ah, yes..I see where you're going with this.'' Star shrugged thinking about which clothes she will wear. ''Dress is probably in your room by now.'' he said as if he knew what her thoughts were. Nodding she went to her room where on large bed nicely folded new evening navy blue dress was waiting for her. 

Dress alone looked like one of those expesnive dresses Hollywood celebrities wear on movie reward ceremonies. Beside dress were shoes that had same colour and gold jewlery. It didn't took her a long time to dress up and look like diva, as someone who was destined to steal the spotlights on the show and that's something she always dreamed of. To look less familiar as possible changing hair colour was needed so instead of usual pitch black she dyed her hair into light brown and tied into long braid. 'Wearing wigs' could be bit risky she thought to herslelf. Car drive didn't take long and they arrived on the destination right on time. Once they were out of the car they saw many quite unusual people that were mostly from high societies and rich families ('It's not like normal person could afford one night alone'). 

VIP place that was on top of business skyscraper was perfectly build so it could have a view on entire street and Star (now in disguise and under false name) got stunned. Another amazing thing were all the detailed black and white decoractions on tables and walls. ''Race will start in half an hour so we should take our place.'' boss commented to which girl nodded. Half an hour later entire area was ready for the Underground Street Race to begin. Various food and drinks were served on each table by servants for the guests. ''NOW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE RACE SHALL BEGIN!'' man wearing black suit said out loud gaining big round of applause by the attendants. Man was wearing a mask hidding half of his face for whatever reason but nobody seemed to notice that because all eyes were sealed on the cars below. Race began with sharp sound of siren that pierced through the silence echoing away into night. Guests were placing their bets on which car they thought would win. In the meantime Star decided to investigate the area a bit with restroom being an excuse. Something boss and she agreed on upon their arrival. 

Owner of the building who organized the event was also a CEO of famous beauty company but wasn't fan of appearing too much in public, so when he made his grand entrance min before start of race followed by beautiful blond woman in red dress (who was thought to be his wife by the media), both had for few moments more attention than anything else around them. ''Any luck at finding anything?'' boss communicated with the girl over earphones. ''No, nothing yet.'' she responded while walking down empty hallways. Plan was simple and it included Star being not only body guard for the night but also an investigator. Melting into shadows gave her advantage by making her movements more freely and silent. ''My, my.. What do we have here?'' girl froze at someone's voice trying not to make a move and remain in her position behind the table hopping that that person will walk away. ''Of course you wouldn't like to cause a scene here, right?'' someone kept talking in mocking voice but she tried to stay quiet. ''Look, I know you're there so don't bother hidding from me.'' suddenly Star heard a gun and escaped in last second as the table fell down on the floor with holes in it. ''I don't have time for this,'' person sighed and kept shooting at what looked random directions. But Star knew better. Avoiding flying bullets was easy for someone like herself. She quickly summoned her Stand and striked back as fast as possible. ''Sorry but not gonna work,'' hand on her Stand got deep cut out of nowhere making same cut on Stand User. Holding her bleeding hand and slowly walking back she withdrew her Stand staying collective and adapting to new situation. ''W-who are you?!'' ''Honestly, that doesn't matter now.'' person in the shadows said in low dangerous tone. Person's lazy attitude sent shivers down her spine. ''A-are they a Stand User as well?'' she said quietly. Somehow as if she knew that this new enemy wasn't planning on chasing her she ran away. Looking back at the enemy who didn't move from the same spot she sighed in relief. 'Run away for now.. but it won't be for too long till l find you again.' person thought to themselves taking off his mask and chuckling in the darkness of the hallway. Star managed to heal her hand and fix her messy hair before coming back to the boss.

''Damn it, what took you so long?'' he asked angrily. ''You won't believe if l were to tell you.'' girl panted. ''What happend? Anything job related?'' ''No.'' was a simple short respond. First round of race was slowly coming to and end but that didn't matter anymore to Star. All she was thinking off till the end of entire event was the new enemy. Fireworks were signalizing the end of the race. Guests stood up congratulating the winner of the race with big applause. ''That was amazing l must admit.'' ''Yeah, also fireworks were great.'' people around were commenting while Star was drowned in her own thoughts not noticing anything else. ''Star? Star!'' boss yelled at her snapping her out of her trance. ''H-huh? What happened? Who won?'' she was lost and confused. ''Nevermind that, it's not like you were paying any attention to the race to begin with. But what the hell's got into you? You're acting quite weird tonight, you know?'' he was getting pissed off by now. ''I..I'm very sorry about this..'' ''Let's go back to HQ.. I'm running out of patience.'' male took cigare trying to calm down. 'He's really pissed off..at me..' girl couldn't forgive herself for letting her guard down like that, so carelessly. ''I..'' she wanted to say something, anything but figured that it would only complicate the situation. That night was sleepless. Star couldn't sleep not for a single moment. 

It was early in the morning when she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. It was around 5 am and sun was slowly begining to rise even tho most of the people were still sleeping in their homes. She couldn't deny the truth that she missed her home sometimes and was wishing to go back. 'Summer is soon so maybe l'll go home. If l can that is. I really need some break from all this..'


	9. New Neighbor – Part 1

New Neighbor – Part 1

''Ouch!'' boy bumped accidentally into Star who was walking down the street staring blankly and fell on the ground. ''Kyaa! I'm terribly sorry, sir!'' she snapped out ''N-no, it's ok. I'm fine.'' boy got up ''It's my fault. I didn't see you!'' girl bowed apologizing. ''...Please, no need to apologize miss.'' boy with freckles on his face smiled shly. Star looked at him, her red eyes meeting his yellow eyes. He picked up his bag that fell on the ground next to him. ''Well..l better get going now. I guess l'll see you around.'' as he was about to leave she turned ''Wait,'' ''Hm?'' boy stopped and looked back at her. ''Sorry for asking but you're new here, right?'' young man nodded ''Yeah. I kinda am.'' Sun City was small town with around x town habitants which was a reason to why new people were quickly noticed by locals.  
''What a strange fashion.'' ''Yeah, where is this new person from?'' young boy could hear people around him gossiping but decided to ignore rude comments because he couldn't allow himself to get distracted and fail the mission given to him by his Boss. ''Ignore them~'' Star walked side by side with boy who's name is Doppio. ''People tend to mean to newcomers here.'' ''Y-yeah, l see. Reminds me a bit of my hometown to be honest.'' she looked at him understanding the feeling. ''So, you're also from some smaller town then?'' ''From village to be exact.'' both exchanged their names and continued on conversation while walking in the direction of same building and floor. ''W-wait..you live here too?'' Doppio nodded, ''Yes, I'll be here for time being.'' ''But l didn't know! That l have a new next door neighbor.'' Star was freaking out but was calmed by Doppio's hand on her shoulder. ''It's ok really.'' he kindly smiled but couldn't recall the last time someone was that nice to him (except the Boss of course).

Sun was setting and it was getting darker so Star decided not to waste too much time and head back to HQ. After saying good night to black haired girl and going separate ways Doppio heard ''ringringringringring/ tururururu'' noise so he enetered his temporary home fast to take out phone from his bag to answer a call (not wanting for Boss to wait for too long). ''Moshi, moshi, hai, Doppio desu.'' he answered. ''How's you mission going so far, my sweet Doppio?'' male voice said from the other side of the line. ''Bossu, it's going great!'' boy replied with excitment, ''Hm, l'm glad to hear that.'' man wasn't that excited unlike Doppio. ''Is there any problem, boss-'' before he could finish his question he was interrupted by the Boss, ''Tell me more about the girl you met earlier.'' at that moment Doppio thought his heart skipped a beat for a second. ''Um..well, she just happened to be my next door neighbor..there's nothing much l know about her..'' he spoke to the phone while sitting on the couch in dark small living room. How the Boss knew everything that that was happening without being anywhere near never really bothered young boy.

Next few days Star was on trainings and had no time to go home while Doppio on the other hand had hard time getting used to to new surrondings and finding the person he came for there in the first place. Revisiting the same club in hope to find some clues one night brought back memory of seeing Star with a humanoid Stand fighting someone. In other words, not only that she was a Stand User but the person she was fighting against was probably the traitor Boss is looking for. Understanding a situation more clearly now boy decided to wait for a chance to gather more details and end the mission ASAP.

''Hah, I think l had enough for today..'' ''No, don't bother to think that this training is over yet!'' teacher who trained Star yelled but Star just smirked making older man twitch his eye in anger. ''Of course not..'' being up early and training hard till late hours wasn't something unusual ever since she started working for Xxx organization. It was more of a daily routine. With one last punch in the puppet that ended up on the other side of the gym, training was over for the day and week because it was Friday anyway. Feeling tired and exhausted she just wanted to get that long deserved rest. But that thought was dismissed by the sound of phone ringing. ''Yes?'' she sighed, wondering who could be calling her at – she looks at the clock -- 11pm? ''Umm, Star?'' shy voice asks her and it didn't take her long to remember who it was – the person on the other side of the line. ''Ah, yes, it's me.'' ''C-can we meet at the square in an hour or so because l need your help a bit?'' person was insecure of reaction and answer. ''Alright, l guess..but can it wait till tomorro-'' ''No, it must be now.'' person demanded on meeting but apologized second after for reacting harshly on question. ''Okay, l'll be there in few mins.'' Star hanged up phone being still surprised at person's reaction.

Night was cold and the moon shone brightly. When clock started ringing midnight person appeared covered in darkness even tho night was clear and everything was pretty visible. ''W-who is that? Could it be another enemy Stand User?'' without any warning or her noticing person was completely gone in a second. They appeared behind Star and went to hit her but she turned around as if she knew that that person was up to no good. Dodging the sneak attack, she quickly summoned Iron Maiden to punch them into head but suddenly it all felt like it was unreal. Seeing herself punching herself?? ''W-what is going on!?'' ''Behold the power of my King Crimson. What you just saw and touched...was your future self! That is ability of King Crimson!'' person explained through his Stand ''Let me end this for you!'' although Star couldn't process half of the information during that ''erased'' time. As white and red humanoid Stand was about chop Star's shoulder, Iron Maiden managed to counter attack enemy Stand right in last moment and hit the Stand User -or that's what she thought- but time felt like it has skipped and Iron Maiden ended up punching air. But how was that possible? Next thing she knew is that all of a sudden a hole appeared in her stomach made by humanoid hand. ''Wha- how..'' falling down on the cold ground and being barely conscious, she said name of certain neighbor for some unknown reason before going completely unconscious. Hearing that made tall shadow figure stop from attacking her once more.  
Red humanoid Stand known as King Crimson (most powerful Stand yet) disappeared without leaving any trace of evidence to its or its Stand User's presence.


	10. New Neighbor – Part 2

New Neighbor - part II

''And like that..what was meant to be a ordinary night outside turned into disaster.'' boy finished his story while Star was staring at the wall still recovering in hospital bed from injuries wrapped up in bandages mysterious person caused and shock. ''I could say the same..'' ''Yeah, I see. So..who did this to you anyway?'' looking down on girl Doppio felt sorry but at the same time was about to finish what the Boss started last time in the battle. ''I, I don't really know because l didn't get to see the person very well.'' ''Hm, l see. Well, that's too bad.'' Girl lowered her head being deep in thoughts, dark shadow covering her red eyes under black bangs. Noticing that crimson arm appeared and when boy was ready to hit her when door of the room opened and crimson haired girl jumped into room with plastic bag in hand. ''Staaaaar!!!'' unknown girl yelled gaining attention of both Doppio and Star who spun around, crimson arm vanishing into air. ''Rox'? Is that you??'' Rox' sighed ''Well, duh, silly!'' one slight punch on the head was all Star got instead of hug fom her old friend. ''Oh!! You nuts or something?'' Star yelled confused, ''what was that for??'' ''I could ask you the same question! You got me worried after I got the call from you..'' (sometimes Rox' was too over reactive when it came to her best friend) ''I'm sorry, ok? Damn, no need to over react over this.'' Star looked away. While two girls were arguing, Doppio took his bag and when he was about to leave Rox' grabbed his hand. ''And who's this pretty boy?'' she asked leaving boy blushing like never before. ''I'm..just a neighbor.'' he barely spoke. ''Oh? Is that so?'' Rox' smirked, Rox' unlike Star always had her way with boys and knew how to leave them flattered. ''Honestly, l don't remember,'' she made pause looking at Star before continuing ''Star telling me about new pretty boys living as next door neighbors.'' At this point Doppio's face was red as a tomato, jaw hanging and even he wasn't sure how much compliments he could take without passing out. ''I think l should leave now.. I mean, you two sure have lots of to catch up with.'' he tried his best to get out of quite unexpected situation. At the same time feeling that he Boss was about to scold him for not being able to end things like planned. ''Anyway..'' Rox' broke silent moment between them all, ''l got some ''food'' for you since l know how bad and tasteless hospital food is.'' she said -trying to make it look innocent and convenient as possible whenever someone else (who doesn't know about Star's true nature) was around- to her friend to which the other girl just nodded knowing full well what ''food'' actually meant. Doppio made sure to leave with quick ''bye''. Now that both were alone, Star took off her bandages and threw them away into garbage can, getting up and taking ''food'' from plastic bag. Being vampire helped Star in healing faster (tho not completely yet) and most of the bandages were there just beacuse of others – like nurses, medical staff and doctors. In short not to be too suspicious. ''Thanx alot for this. I already feel a bit better.'' she said while drinking red juice from small glass bottle. ''Sure, anytime.'' Rox' sat down on the bed next to black haired girl. 

''Ringringringring/turururururu'' purple haired boy quickly placed fruit he was eating on ear as if it's a ''phone''. ''I see that task you were given has failed..'' Boss wasted no itme. ''Please Boss, give me another chance! I promise l won't disappoint you again!'' boy pleaded desperately in hope that Boss would have mercy since failure wasn't an option. ''It wasn't your fault and l don't blame you for your decision.'' hearing that made boy sigh in relief, ''However,'' voice became cold sending shivers down spine ''make sure this doesn't happen again.'' call endeded unusually quickly. That brought many questions but were soon dismissed. ''There is no doubt about it, all this neighbor act was soon about to end and no evidence will be left behind, Boss!'' Doppio swore with determination.


	11. Summer Vacation - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll even get Iron Maiden Requiem with new ability to-- -King Crimson- because of Stand Arrow.  
> But before that...

Summer Vacation

DAY 1

Recovery went good and Star decided that it was finally time to take a summer vacation to get away for a while from all the responsibilities. Under Boss' orders, slight change of heart and intentions Doppio asked Star if they could spend some time together to get each other known better to which Star agreed (mostly because both secretly had different purposes but that's beside the point at the moment). Upon arriving at the online bookmarked destination by two hour plane flight not far away from beach and local hotel neither wasted the perfect chance to have fun, leaving unpacked luggage in shared room with two separated beds (to be fair, Doppio being shy, clumsy by nature freaked out at the idea of sharing one room with a girl and felt extremely uncomfortable. In fact just thinking about it gave him unsettling feeling but was convinced by Star that everything will be ok).  
Few mins after the only two free places on the beach were taken by young couple (just another agreed act to keep the situation less awkward), sun was high on the sky and heat was almost unbearable. Despite that Doppio refused to take off his shirt while making excuses on how he'll easily get sunburn. ''Maybe he's just like me..'' girl thought to herself blushing and giggling.  
Star wore light blue top with wavy same coloured long skirt with white shoes that revealed little too much of her pale yet perfectly curved body with belly silver piercing thus attracting too many gazes from men on the street. Pitch black hair being loosely tied in long braid under light brown straw hat, turquoise framed dark glasses covering red eyes, silver earrings on both ears (seven on left and one on right ear), small silver cross on rope as necklace and colorful bracelet, light pink polished long nails made her even more stunning. Young boy had nose bleed when he first saw her like that before they left the hotel room, wondering if the Boss would react the same. Filled with new selfconfidence and pride she passed by strangers who had their mouth and eyes wide open at her appearance to get two cocktails from the beach bar while boy waited under tree on deck chair, eyes changing colours from yellow to green. Mysterious smirk on lips covered in light pink lipstick brought even more attention. People had all kinds of good comments or bad critics on new girl but she just rolled her eyes under glasses.  
Finally brining cocktails, placing them on the table and sitting down on own deck chair she looked around the crowded beach and hungry stares making low chuckle. ''So many pervs~ don't you agree, Doppio?'' he just nodded in response taking sip of cold cocktail from glass blushing. Waiting for sun to set was the right time to take a swim – beacuse for a vampire, even half human/half vampire swimming or being on sun or both would be extremely dangerous. Not to mention all the crowd and ''bf'' finding out who someone really is. In the meantime lunch in the luxurious hotel restaurant was more than one alone could ever afford. Oddly enough Doppio was the one who covered all the expenses, including plane tickets, taxi almost as if all of it was really cheap. Yet he didn't seem like some rich guy but more like average young teen or man. Summer breeze lightly brushed over slightly pale skin as a girl in navy swimming bikini costume walked out of water, pitch black hair waving, moonlight reflection dancing on the sea's surface.. – a mesmerizing sight to behold in eyes of every male who was on the beach for a midnight swim. Walking through town listening loud music playing from local cafes and bars, humming lowly and looking at night sky covered with plenty stars, ''Look up there!'' girl pointed at the brightest star on sky, ''O-ok,'' boy looked in the same direction. ''Wow, that's really nice stella!'' Star giggled at Italian accent thinking how cute it is. ''Yep, l don't know the name of that star or does it even has a name but l consider it my lucky star.'' wide smile appeared on her face.  
''l see..'' he kindly smiled back. Sleep was long forgotten by the dawn when they finally decided to go back to hotel room.


	12. Summer Vacation - part 2

DAY 2

On 2nd day of vacation weather didn't look very promising so staying in hotel didn't seem like a bad idea since it had so many inside activities to offer. ''Ugh, what a night..'' barely holding up she yawned a bit ''Yeah, l agree. I think it would be good to take a nap no- ringringringring'' this caught Star's attention. ''you said somethi-?'' seeing Doppio taking a phone -tho it wasn't ringing- and start talking to it, left her speechless. ''What is going on??'' ''Sorry, l have to take this call!'' boy ran off outside the room. ''What was that all about? I didn't hear any ringing..or perhaps l need some sleep..'' yawning again Star fell on bed getting into tight sleep within seconds.  
''I see you're having quite lots of fun, my precious Doppio..'' ''Y-yeah, is something wrong, Boss?'' ''No, nothing at all. How unfortunate that l can't accompany you.'' was Doppio hearing things? ''Now, take a good sleep.'' ''What do you mea-'' before he could finish new personality already took over boy's body, entering shared room where Star slept tightly. Luckly for them hallway was empty and there was no need to in using KC, yet. Approaching bed without making a single sound KC appeared above sleeping girl ready to attack. ''We meet again..'' shadow figure spoke silently. This time KC's red and white stripped hand -unlike last time- didn't stand a chance against Iron Maiden who was able to counter attack. ''What!?'' figure stepped back. ''But she's supposed to be asleep? How is her Stand active?!'' Iron Maiden stood there with emotionless face, wings wide spread and crossed arms as if guarding her Stand User. ''Well, then.. This is new.'' KC tried to attack again and again but each time IM fought back never once letting hand to reach Star.  
Precision was notably weaker than KC's in that state. Sounds of furniture breaking woke Star up, ''huh?'' but before she could make a move time skipped and everything was back to normal. Getting off of bed, turning on the light and checking the room to find the source of all the racket but finding nothing unusual was suspicious. Iron Maiden wasn't type of Stand with intelligence so asking would be pointless.  
''Star? Something wrong?'' sweet voice with hint of worry asked. ''No, it's nothing.'' she smiled to Doppio not wanting to ruin the mood. ''By the way Doppio..'' ''Hm?'' ''There's something l have to check quickly so will you wait for me so we can go on pool or lunch?'' ''Whaaa? I-I mean, y-yeah of course.'' boy struggled with words again while Star changed her clothes. ''Um, ok. See ya' later then. I'll be probably back in 30 mins.'' ''Sure!'' he sat down on chair feeling headache but slowly coming back to him old self. Star was already in the lift (hotel had at least 5-6 floors) that had view on beach through thick glass. Once the lift reached the ground floor door of the lift opened and girl got out going in different direction of hotel's entrance picking up phone from small purse.  
Few missed call from SD's HQ organization back in SC. ''Oi, Star! How's the vacation going? I bet you're having time of your life out there.'' boss being more cheerful than Star herself. ''Hah, good to know that you're doing well too, boss! And FYI, yes, l'm having a wonderfull time.'' ''Haha come on. Don't be so cold. We're working hard here, you know!?'' ''Of course l do.'' girl rolled her eyes. Scolding again? How annoying, especially when it's from your boss. ''So..tell me what's up. This line is reserved for emergency calls, remember? And l see you called me.'' man was resting on arm chair in SD's HQ smoking his favourite brand of cigarette's with glass of wine by his side on the table. ''Yes, of course. Anyway now that you're there could you do me a favor?'' ''What favor?'' man laughed a bit ''You never change when it comes to jumping straight into point.'' ''Ughh..'' Star's patience was thin just like her boss predicted ''Alright, alright.. Listen, do you remember Q. B.?'' ''Yes. Why are you asking?'' ''Good. We had some issues and.. Q. B. Escaped the jail--'' ''Wait! What?'' --bzzz-- boss couldn't hear much ''Star why is line breaking up? You hear me?'' --bzzz-- ''Huh? What did you say?'' ''It might be the storm that is causing this or did someone managed to find the line?'' she thought ''I'm at'' –bzzz-- ''storage room and the--'' –bzzz-- ''storm outside--'' ''You don't make mu'' –bzzz-- ''sense--'' ''I'll end the--'' –bzz-- ''--now.'' ''Hello??'' call was abruptly cut. Star left storage room wondering what caused sudden lost of connection and most importantly what did boss meant by favor and Q. B.. trying to call again didn't work. Thunder striked the roof of the hotel leaving hotel in complete darkness. Guests got out their rooms asking staff what's going on but all staff could say is for everyone to remain calm and to gather in restaurant for safety reasons. So most of guests did what they were suggested. Going back quickly to room to see if Doppio is ok was almost impossible due to crowd in the hallways. Phone connection was also out of service. Finally reaching room after making through crowd on every floor hardly breathing only to find it empty. ''Maybe he's at the restaurant like everyone else..'' ''Star?'' at sight of flashlight Star jumped a bit. ''You made it back! I'm so glad that you found a way back here in this darkness!'' Doppio was happy to see her. ''Yes, thank goodness you're here! l wanted to make sure you're alright.'' he was suprised ''R-really?'' she nodded in response smiling. ''I think we should join the rest at the restaurant. I'm sure you heard the staff on speakers.'' ''No need really. Because l found this flashlight in the drawer.'' he smiled back. ''Ah, come on now.'' grabbing his arm she pulled him down the stairs to where most people gathered, only source of light coming from candles and flashlights. On the biggest table meals were placed by servants. Being unable to go rooms guests decided along with staff's permission to spend nights sleeping on the floors with blankets and pillows staff have had provided them. Some were complaining about how their vacation was ruined, others didn't mind as long as there was enough food and suplies because the storm wasn't slowing down and nobody knew how long they would have wait for electricity to come back. Storm in the end lasted for a week but workers fixed the damage and everything was pretty much back to normal. During that time Doppio and Star had long conversations till late hours. She found out alot about him, his job and position as a Boss' right hand in large mafia organization in Italy.


	13. Modern AU - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping episodes: 29-36 we skip to Star's trip to Italy and finding Doppio's soul inside Bruno Buccellati's bullet-riddled dead body in. Last thoughts Doppio had was how alone and abandoned he was but still being sure in Boss' victory. Star on the other hand had different plan.

Star secretly found Stand Arrow in the Q. B.'s apartment while searching for clues in Q. B.'s apartment but never reported that to SD organization (Q. B. stole Stand Arrow from the Boss and that was one of the reasons why the Boss was after him) he was the one responsible for making Star Stand User. Q. B. in the meantime (during their vacation) escaped the prison only to get assassinated by Boss' men. Then she went all the way to Italy abandoning entire career as a pro hunter, Xxxx organization and life in general without explaining too much to anyone, even Rox'. Weird as it may be but it was only choice she had at the time. For everyone's safety. Next thing she knew is that by the time she arrived at the Roman Colosseum it was too late..

Doppio's soul was dying in the someone else's body, Star ran towards him grabbing his hand trying to encourage him to stay alive for just bit longer. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Suddenly bright light from the bag Star threw caught her attention. Opening the bag she saw Stand Arrow glowing, slowly taking arrow arrow turned and stabbed her on its own. ''Star!!'' Doppio was able to make a weak silent scream as the girl fell on the ground bleeding. They were both on the edge of death barely holding on. Iron Maiden appeared next to her part of her body shattering (if Stand dies, Stand User dies as well and other way around - with few exceptions such as Nutorious B.I.G. etc.). However Iron Maiden was shortly after replaced with new more poweful form - Requiem. Rising up Star started feeling stronger than ever before. But there was no time to waste, so she fused herself with Iron Maiden Requiem. To Doppio they looked like an angel. ''Am l dead?'' he wondered. Star placed hand on man's dead body. ''Tell me Doppio'' she softly spoke ''l can save you with ability of my IMR. So would you like to come with me? You'll never die again because we'll fuse.'' ''H-how?'' ''Your soul will coexist with mine but they won't intervene with each other.'' ''Just like you and Boss coexisted in one body.. tho that wouldn't be the case because IMR would keep them divided. And only l would be able to see you as a spirit that would always stay by me- similar to Stand but not the same.'' she thought to herself but didn't want to say that. ''Well? Time is running out.'' unable to move or speak boy struggled to find a way to approve and accept the offer. Mustering up last atoms of strenght he managed to say ''yes'', altough that sounded more like mumble than a word. That was enough for Star to understand and use the ability of IMR to drag out boy's soul out of dead body and fuse it with herself. Stand Arrow left IMR's body clanking on the ground. It was finally over. Over short time Star learned about Boss and Doppio. (One thing Rox' has told Star in private when Star was back from vacation changed Star's oppinon of Doppio and his Boss. Rox' had a Stand too, Eye of The Tiger that allowed her to see someone's true nature. After meeting Doppio in the hospital and few times later through her Stand, Eye of The Tiger Rox' confirmed her suspicions of Doppio having split personality. Or two souls in one body in this case. That made Star never let her guard down again) Leaving Stand Arrow behind she didn't care about it anymore nor did she knew what happened before she arrived, fierce battle for the arrow and three dead bodies inside Roman Colosseum. But what happened to Boss? Because of the sun she had to stay away some way safer. Luckly she didn't miss opportunity of seeing soul of the same man back in the Roman Colosseum telling Giorno something and giving him Stand Arrow before ascending to Heaven, time skips, GE (Golden Experience) turning into GER (Golden Experience Requiem) and of course Giorno finishing off Boss with GER throwing him into river with last (muda muda muda) punches. Staring in awe wanting to meet Giorno in person but knowing that wouldn't be possible she retreated as he, Mista and Trish went back to Roman Colosseum.

''Someday..we'll meet my relative.''

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _  
〈 TO BE CONTINUED…//// |  
＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣ 

''l'll be the roundabout~''


	14. Modern AU - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping even further into future...somewhere in new AU (Alternate Universe) after MIH (Made In Heaven) reseted universe where all JoJo's, including antagonists are alive and are in Florida (US)/ Ireneverse and school(?). Funny Valentine is still the US president. Star just happened to survive due to Iron Maiden going Requiem thanx to Stand Arrow and IMR (Iron Maiden Requiem).

''Hey girl, wake up!'' someone's unfimiliar voice woke Star up. She found herself sleeping on desk next to large windows. ''Don't sleep while you're in detention. I thought l have already told you that. Unless l have to remind you again.'' ''Detention? What the hell are you talking about?'' her sleepy eyes wandered around classroom seeing few more students that were either drawing in their books or chatting with one another. Black haired homeroom teacher dressed up in white coat, wearing white hat wasn't paying much attention to that. His blue eyes cought her confused gaze. Blinding bright rays of sun shone through the windows that made her shield herself by book on the desk. She felt skin getting slightly burn. These students were no one she had ever seen or met in her entire life. Last English class (taecher was Erina Joestar) was over for that day and Star along with female students (Trish, Jolyne/Irene, Ermes Yasuho, Yukako etc..) went to dorm. They seemed friendly but it was all so strange. Getting any answers from them didn't help. Feeling as no one understands her situation she gave up on hope to find out what happened. Days past by either in class or gym. ''Just blend in and pretend as if everything's normal'' was her motive. Untill the day she met Giorno Giovanna on lunch break in school cafeteria. ''Scusami, signorina.'' Giorno apologized politely when they bumped into each other accidentally. ''Oh, it's ok.'' she understood Italian but never really spoke it. ''Deja Vu? I've met Doppio like this back in..previous life?' And this boy looks familiar too!' ''Are you alright?'' Giorno looked at her surprised expression. ''Ah, si, si. My bad.'' blond boy smiled, ''Want coffee or something?'' Star nodded but they were interrupted by school bell. ''How about after school?'' ''Sure!'' with few more words they parted ways into their classrooms. ''There's no way..it can't be!'' for the rest of the classes she wondered about him. ''Yo, you want to go with us on party in club?'' Irene (AU version of Jolyne) asked Star but she declined the offer just having one thing on mind. ''Maybe some other time.'' It was almost 7 pm when the last class was over, rushing down stairs she saw Giorno waiting in the cafeteria. ''I'm so sorry for being late! I hope you didn't wait for too long.'' ''No, no. It's fine, my classes ended just few mins earlier too. Ora, per favore sit down.'' Star sat down across small cafe table. Looking at his green eyes and blond hair she lost words and didn't hear the question he asked her. ''Huh? You asked something?'' boy sighed, ''Si, for the third time..where are you from?'' ''Oh, that reminds me..but l know you'll laugh at me.'' And that would be?'' he was curious to hear. Girl regreted for saying that but knew there was no turning back now. ''I think you might know.. Why are we here?'' boy looked at her and was close to bursting into laughter. ''Indeed a good question.'' ''Wait..is he being sarcastic?'' ''Look, l meant this universe, school and everything. This isn't where l'm from and l'm certainly a Stand User.'' ''Stand?'' ''Si, others don't even know what Stands are. Or so it ssems..'' Giorno's expression turned serious. ''It appears l'm not the only one thinking the same.'' GER formed next to him floating in the air. IMR also was summoned by Star. ''So, it is true.'' someone said. Both turned around to see a blond haired boy wearing baseball uniform. ''There are more people in this universe who remember the last one. I'm guessing it's because of your Requiem Stands.'' that fact shook them. ''What?'' ''This is all Pucci's doing. He was the one who reseted universe with MIH!'' boy continued ignoring their shocked state. ''Can you repeat that part? And who's this guy called Pucci?'' they asked Emporio again who tried to explain the situation as best as he could. By the end of that day Star and Giorno realized that fate choose them to continue the same path they originally followed in former main universe. One thing she knew more than Giorno and his friends is that Diavolo's most loyal subordinate is still alive somewhere. His presence was gone when the univerese was reseted, almost as if IMR and his soul were separated (Diavolo being stuck in infinite death loop didn't change)  
Year passed and it was time for winter break...

Star succeeded in blending into new world and society but felt heavy emptiness ever since Doppio's presence stopped existing within her or IMR. In the meantime school organized vacation in mountains for all students, to which many were excited. 

''Oi, you think this is a game?!'' someone angrily yelled at young pink haired boy in the restaurant breaking silence and attracting attention from other guests. ''...n-no, sir.'' TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
